


Spell mishap

by rip_to_shreds



Series: Dianakko Week 2017 [5]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rip_to_shreds/pseuds/rip_to_shreds
Summary: Akko makes a mistake when doing a spell. Diana helps her out.





	Spell mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 - Spellbound/Enchanted

Diana woke up to the-

To the sound of chirps outside her window?

Rubbing her eyes to get out the gunk out of her eyes before quickly throwing off the blanket and getting off the bed, Diana makes her way to the window. 

Except, she ends up stumbling a little. To her credit, she  _ is  _ sleepy in the mornings, even though she may not look like it to other students. 

Taking a place on the couch, Diana places her hand over her ankle to check for injuries, despite knowing how unrealistic that is. The chirping of the birds she didn’t know lived outside her window increase, and Diana sighs at the grating sound, rubbing her eyebrows together. 

Reaching the window, Diana is shocked  _ and  _ annoyed to see that it is only  _ one  _ bird making all that noise.

‘Honestly, this one bird is so noisy! I’m shocked Hannah and Barbara haven’t woken up yet from all the noise!’ Diana thinks. 

She opens the window, leaping back a little when the bird immediately hops into her hands. 

Studying it, she notices the strange coloration of the bird, the top of its head colored in brown in such a way that it looked like hair.

Diana tilts her head. “Akko?”

The bird seems to rapidly nod its head.

Arching her eyebrows, Diana says, “Let me guess. Metamorphie Faciesse?”

Once again, the bird now dubbed as “Akko” nods its head.

“You probably want me to change you back, right?”

Another nod.

“A chance to change by yourself would prove useful to your education…”

Akko rapidly shakes her head in disagreement.

Smiling at the sight, Diana says, “Fine. I’ll turn you back. But you’re going to have to turn back by yourself next time.”

Akko chirps, and Diana takes the chance to ruffle her feathers before muttering the counterspell. 

Morphing in certain parts before morphing entirely, Akko turns back into the human form Diana is used to seeing.

However, Diana, in her sleep ridden state, seemed to have forgotten to place Akko on the floor, and ends up stumbling backward from the sudden weight, before ultimately dropping Akko on the floor.

“Oww!” Akko rubs her head, before looking up at Diana, glaring and pouting at her. 

Diana giggles behind the hand covering her mouth, helping Akko up and fixing the messy state her hair was in.

“Were you stuck like that the whole night?”

Akko rubs the back of her neck and chuckles awkwardly. “...Yes.”

“Stayed up all night practicing the spell and couldn’t turn back when you were finally successful?”

“...”

“Akko, your silence does suggest that what I said is accurate.”

“...Yes.”

“Yes to what?”

“Yes to me staying up all night!”

Akko glares at Diana even more, and the look on Diana’s face softens. 

Diana places her hand on Akko’s head to ruffle it fondly and steps forward into Akko’s space. 

“Hey, Akko?”

“Yeah?” Akko says, arms crossed.

“You’re improving a lot. Don’t let anyone say otherwise, cause you can’t go comparing yourself to them. No one else can replace you, and I’m perfectly happy with that.”

A soft smile appears on Akko’s face.

“OK?” Diana says, tilting her head. 

Akko nods. “Of course! There can only be one Akko!”

Diana scoffs. “Of course? I’m perfectly happy with one Akko, and that Akko is you.”

Lifting her hands in defeat, Akko then steps forward and pecks her on the cheeks. 

She cups Diana’s face. “Hey. Thanks for always cheering me on.”

Diana sighs and cups Akko’s face as well. “Of course, Akko. I’ll always do that.” 

Akko lets her hands drop, and Diana slowly lets her hands drop as well.

She suddenly smiles a bright smile at Diana. “Good to know you’ve got my back! Hey, can we get back to practice?”

“Wh-What? Get back to practicing? It’s 5 AM in the morning! And I never said I’d help you!”

“Yeah, but you said you’d always cheer me on.”

A blush appears on Diana’s face, she now finally feeling the embarrassment from the statement she just made. 

She then smiles softly, something she seems to be doing a lot this morning.

“Yeah, I guess I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Post any constructive criticism, questions, etc. in the comments. I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
